bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichirin no Hana
|image = |artist ='High and Mighty Color' |released=2006.01.11 |type =Anime Opening Theme |span =Episode 52 - Episode 74 }} is High and Mighty Color's sixth single. The title track was used as the third opening theme song for the Bleach anime, and it was featured from Episode 52 through 74. It is the theme song of the video games Bleach: Hanatareshi Yabou and Bleach: The Blade of Fate. Tracklist # #Warped Reflection #Ichirin no Hana ~Huge Hollow Mix~" (remixed by DT of NATM3) #Ichirin no Hana (Less Vocal Track) Video Ichirin no Hana Lyrics Rōmaji= Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo Kawari nante hoka ni inainda karenai de ichirin no hana Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne Tojikaketa kimochi haki daseba ii Itami mo kurushimi mo subete wo uketomeru yo Dakara nakanai de waratte ite ichirin no hana Ima ni mo karete shimai sou na kimi no mujyaki na sugata ga mou ichido mitakute Kimi no chikara ni naritainda Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo kimi no koto mamori nuku kara YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT... TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo ima made mo kore kara saki ni mo Tatoe kimi igai no subete no hito wo teki ni mawasu toki ga kite mo Kimi no koto mamori nuku kara makenai de ichirin no hana YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT... TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER Transcribed from single. |-| English= You are the only "you" There is no such thing as your replacement,don't wilt away, single flower You are like a flower< that bloomed in a dark shadow Even though you're in a place you didn't wish to be,you can't move because of your roots Just spit out your closed-up feelings I'll accept all of your pain and suffering So please don't cry,please smile, single flower I wanted to see your innocent figure that looked as if it were about to wilt, one more time I want to become your strength Even if there comes a time when the whole world becomes our enemy,I'll protect you YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT... TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER You are the only "you",till now and from now on Even if there comes a time when the whole world becomes our enemy I'll protect you so don't give up, single flower YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT TIME YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO OTHER YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT THERE IS NO NEXT... TIME NOTICE THAT YOU SHOULD NOTICE THAT NOTICE THAT THERE'S NO OTHER |-| Characters The characters in the third opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: External Link *Wikipedia Article *Anime Lyrics Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Category:Video Game Theme